1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spectroscopy and, more particularly, to a non-intrusive device for allowing spectrum analysis of a substance through a conduit section of a process line of a given processing plant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to carry out spectroscopy for monitoring the chemical composition and physical properties of various solutions used in processing plants, such as chemical, pharmaceutical, petroleum, semiconductors and food product processing industries. Typically, such a spectrum analysis is performed by extracting a sample of the substance to be analyzed from the process line of the processing plant and carrying out a spectrometric analysis of the collected sample by passing near to far infrared radiation therethrough.
Instead of the above-mentioned method, it would be preferable to perform the test on-line directly through a conduit section of the process line, and if the process line includes a conduit section made of a light-transmitting material directly through this existing conduit section, to avoid process line modifications.